Disasters
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Agrabah is plagued by a monster snatching children. When Alaric goes missing, the gang is pulled into an even deeper plot than before. One that includes a certain dark sorcerer. Oh yeah and there is a mad inventor running loose creating a mechanical menace. And a greedy imp that wants war on Agrabah! No problem for Al and the gang right? Several episodes rolled into one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I frowned as I noticed the sun about to go down and shoved my art supplies back into my bag. Al was going to rip my head off if I didn't get moving. Several children had come up missing last night and it was scaring everyone. And making my friends paranoid. I was told not to go anywhere once the sun started going down and it was even worse when it was night.

"Sorry, mister." I heard a voice say and looked over to see a boy around my age, talking to Farouk. He had black hair, tanned skin, and freckles across his nose.

"Out of my way, boy. The entire city must be indoors by nightfall!" He snapped at the kid. I smirked as the boy shoveled apples into his orange vest. The vendor had no idea. The boy took another and bit into it hungrily.

"Why's that, mister?"

"Orders from the palace. Last night another child disappeared." Farouk told him and I moved closer, curious. No one really explained it.

"Disappeared? How?" The boy asked what I had wanted to know.

"Poof!" The fruit vendor shouted and I jumped. "Like that! Into thin air! Now if only you would do the same!"

"Alaric!?" Al's voice called out frantically and I turned in time to be taken by the shoulders. I was whirled around to find myself face to face with my paranoid brother. "Where have you been?!" He asked, giving me a shake. "You had me worried."

"Gee, Al, don't have a cow-" I felt something slam into me and I hit Al.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" The kid snapped at us.

"Watch where _I'm_ going?" Al repeated angrily and frowned at the boy. Abu nodded in agreement.

'Yeah!'

"Look, street rat," Al began, trying to find patience. "You oughta be more careful."

The kid rolled his eyes and bent to retrieve his fruit and I moved to help him. "The name's Waheed, and I had the right of way, mister." I snickered a bit and Al swatted at the back of my head.

"No, I meant careful about-"

"Oh, the disappearances? Kids vanishing? Poof?" Waheed snorted. "Not scared."

"Hey! You little thief!" Farouk shouted, having seen the fruit rolling along the ground.

"Farouk." He scoffed. "I'm not scared of him either."

Al smirked. "Ah, the case of the stolen fruit."

"Uh huh." I grinned.

Waheed scowled at us. "Hey, I know it's wrong to steal. I don't need any lectures. I'm not going to be a street rat forever, you know. Someday-"

"I'm gonna make something of myself." Al said at the same time as Waheed and I glanced at my brother in confusion.

"Is that a new quote or something? How'd you know he was going to say that?" I asked, but Al had a faraway look in his eyes. "Al?" I waved at a hand at him. He looked spaced out like he was remembering something. "Aladdin?"

"What's with him?" Waheed asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno." I gave Al another look and then held a hand out to Waheed. "I'm Alaric by the way, but you can call me Rick." He shook my hand and glanced at my brother.

"Is he going to be okay? He sure is weird." I hid a snicker and nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You better get those fruits someplace safe." I grinned at him and he smirked back before turning and running off. Farouk tried to make a grab for him, but Waheed was quicker and managed to toss out a banana peel for him to step on. I burst into laughter as the vendor slipped and slid like he was on ice, crashing into a nearby cart.

"Ooh, ice skating, my favorite!" I looked behind me to see Genie watching the slipping, sliding man. Genie winked at me and then looked at my brother. "Err, what's with him? Feed him anything sugary? You know it makes him...weird."

'Nuh uh.' Abu answered seriously and I laughed.

I shrugged at Genie. "I dunno what's wrong with him."

"Amal…Amal!" Al shouted suddenly, startling us and Genie and I exchanged looks.

"Huh?" Al shook his head to clear it and finally graced us with his presence. "Whoa, I just had the strangest-" He trailed off and I frowned.

"Al, who's Amal?" Genie questioned.

"My best friend. When we were kids. Until he disappeared." Al shuddered at some memory and I swallowed.

"What happened to him?"

"One second Amal was right there. And then I turned my back...and he was gone. I chased after a shadow - of something. But it disappeared, too. I never found Amal. Never found out what happened." He stated, looking saddened and a bit fearful. He suddenly jerked. "Hey! Hey, I was talking to that kid! Where'd he go?"

"About yea high," Genie held up a tape measurer and held it up against me. "Packing this much fruit?" He questioned, turning into a girl with a very big fruit hat. Al nodded and he turned back to normal. "He ran off... after making Farouk slip on a banana."

"Which was hilarious." I snickered and usually Al would have laughed too, but he was glancing around nervously and kept looking at me. Uh-oh. He comes mister paranoia.

"Genie...the children. The disappearances. It's happening again." Al looked at me. "I was Alaric's age when Amal disappeared." Genie grabbed a hold of me and hugged me to his chest.

"Genie!" I struggled to get out of his arms. He was suffocating me! "Let me go!"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight!" He wailed and I sighed. Great.

"Genie, maybe you should take Alaric back to the palace."

I finally got free of Genie and fixed my brother with a determined glare.

"Al, we have to check on other kids in the city. Not everyone has a big brother like I do." Genie's and Al's faces softened at my words and then Al ran a hand through his hair.

"All right, you can stay." He conceded before thrusting a finger in my face. "But you do exactly what I tell you to do, got it? No running off or anything like that."

"Okay, okay. Get out of my face." I shoved at his finger and Al rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I knew it. I knew I should have migrated with the other birds this year. But no! I'm here in Agrabah for monster-hunting season with you bozos!" Iago grumbled from beside me. Al, Abu, Iago, and I were on Carpet, flying about to check on

"Aww, we love to spend time with you too, Iago." I snickered and he shoved at me.

"Oh, shut up." He stated, but he didn't look too upset. A woman's scream rose up from below us and Iago and Abu leapt into my arms. I gasped and moved closer to Al.

"What was that?" I asked and Al swallowed before grimacing.

"Carpet! Down there! Quick!" He ordered and Carpet made an abrupt turn.

"Oh, yeah, let's get as close as we can. I wanna see monster drool." Iago mocked, but he didn't climb out of my arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Relax, Iago. I won't let a monster get you."

"Technically it would be after you." He retorted and I snorted. Iago turned to face Al. "Yeah, please take the kid closer." He said sarcastically, but Al ignored him.

We found the woman who had screamed and lowered down next to her. She was clutching at her crying baby with wide eyes and looking ready to cry herself.

"It tried to take my little Hamed!" She told us, holding her baby gently.

"Did you see it?" I asked her. "What was it?"

"Don't ask that." Iago snapped at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's better to know what we're looking for, Iago." I told him and he shook his head.

"You're predictable."

"Am not." I argued and he nodded.

"You and your brother both. And I can prove it. I know he's gonna say." Iago cleared his throat. ""There it goes! Come on!"" He shouted in Al's voice. "And we'll go racing after it." We watched as a shadow suddenly darted around the corner.

"There it goes! Come on!" Al stated and urged Carpet after it. Iago turned to me smugly.

"Did I call that one, or what?"

"Or what." I retorted teasingly and Iago hit me. "Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Shhh." Abu shushed us. Carpet jerked to a stop and I almost toppled over.

"It's gone!" Al gasped. "But where? It's a dead end!"

Iago swallowed. "Do you _have_ to call it a _dead end_? How about a cul de sac? It's so much nicer."

"Okay. It's a cul de sac." I said and grinned at Iago.

"Well, aren't you just full of it today?" He stated moodily and I grinned. Suddenly a growling came from behind us.

I gulped nervously and poked at my brother. "Um…Al?" There was a large shadow on the wall nearby.

"Eee! It's trapped us!" Iago shrieked and pounced into my arms. Al pulled out Genie's lamp and gave it a rub.

"Genie! Help us!" He called and Genie came out of the lamp. He was dressed like a Rock and Roll guy holding a guitar.

"Thank you!" Genie hollered and played a few notes which echoed against the alley walls. "Good night!" Worried the monster would hear, we all jumped him and covered his mouth. Genie became alarmed and changed back to normal. "Uh, what's goin' on?"

"Shh!" Al hushed him and pointed at where the shadow was. Genie nodded and we let him up. Slowly we crept towards it. Al lifted his hand and counted to three before we leapt around the corner. "Ha!" Al and Genie shouted.

We all shouted and then Waheed screamed.

"Aaaahhhh!" He wailed and Iago, Abu and I screamed back. Genie screamed too and Al closed his mouth.

"Waheed! What are you doing out here?" He asked and Waheed shifted nervously.

"I... I - I saw something...weird."

Al nodded. "Yeah, we saw it too. Stay close." He told the boy tucking an arm around him. Waheed nodded rapidly.

"Anything you say."

I was beginning to feel a little nervous now. It was one thing to hear about a monster, but for it to actually be there was something else entirely. I got on Al's other side and he patted me reassuringly.

"Alright, Genie," He said. "We're gonna-What's wrong?" I looked around him to see Genie was frozen in fear and then we all saw what he had. A large gargoyle-lizard-bat resembling monster was crawling down the wall, effortlessly with its large claws, towards us. It snarled at us showing gaping jaws and I suddenly knew why kids went missing. It ate them!

"Yaahh!" Waheed and I yelped and Al shoved us onto Carpet.

"Carpet, take Waheed and Alaric!"

"Wait! Al!" I said, frowning. "What about you?!"

"It's okay, just go with Carpet!" Al called back. "Go!" Carpet took off before I summon another protest and had to steady Waheed as the rug whisked us away from the danger.

* * *

 **Third POV:**

Iago watched Carpet fly away with a sour faced Alaric and the other kid, and scowled at Genie.

"How about me?" Genie rolled his eyes at the parrot.

Aladdin faced the monster on the wall. "So you're the thing that took Amal!" He yelled, pointing a finger at it accusingly and the monster roared in their faces. Genie grimaced and fanned his face.

"Whoo! Ever try a breath mint?" He said and yelped when the creature took a swipe at Aladdin. "Look out!" The agile street rat dodged the attack by flipping backwards.

"Yaaaahh!" Iago screamed as the monster clawed at him, knocking him against a wall. "Ouch." He peeled off the wall and fell into a wooden barrel. "I should be safe in here." He commented, peeking through a knothole. He watched as Aladdin pulled a piece of wood off a nearby building and swung it at the beast. It smacked it, but the wood broke.

"I'm in trouble." Al gulped and the monster roared in anger at him. From on top of the roof, Abu pushed a piece of stone off the ledge and it bashed the creature on the skull. Unfortunately it only made it angrily and it snarled, climbing up the wall after the poor little monkey.

Abu screeched in terror as the monster reared its ugly head over the ledge, but luckily for him Genie had thought fast. The monster was caught by the ankle with a rope attached to a fishing rod.

"Ya-hoo!" Genie yelled, tugging on the fishing pole. "It's a big 'un!" He tried to pull the beast off the wall, but it only snarled and jumped onto another building, where it grabbed hold of the fishing line, causing Genie to move as well. He was jerked up along with the fishing line and slammed into the building over and over by the creature. The line broke and Genie hit the ground.

"Ow." He groaned before lifting his head. "The fish are really biting today." He said dizzily before recovering quickly. "Okay, I'm gonna end this right here, right now!" He yelled and zapped at the monster. To his and Aladdin's shock the magic bounced off the creature's skin. Unfortunately for Iago, his hiding place was no longer any good. The magic that had bounced off of the creature...bounced into his barrel. Iago cried out in shock and pain and the barrel burst apart, leaving a de-feathered parrot behind. The parrot groan a bit before toppling over.

"Ah, see. It's got thick skin. I did not know that." Genie said, elbowing Al who rolled his eyes. The monster growled at them from the top of a building. Aladdin frowned when it appeared to be watching them.

"What's it doing?" He asked and Genie shrugged unsure as well.

"Beats me."

Suddenly the creature moved, going around the side of the building. Aladdin ran after it, trying to see which direction it was going in. he skidded to a stop around the next corner.

"It's gone!" He exclaimed in shock, his eyes darting around to try and catch a glimpse, but it was like it had vanished into thin air. Iago managed to get Genie to patch him up before coming to sit on the street rat's shoulder grumpily.

"Good!" He huffed. "Now we can go find the kid."

* * *

 **Alaric's POV:**

"Carpet." I called out. The rug was still frantically flying us away. " _Carpet_." I poked the flying magical rug and then rolled my eyes. " _Carpet_!" He jerked to a stop and Waheed grabbed my vest so I wouldn't topple headfirst into the streets below.

"I think maybe we're far enough away now." Waheed added and Carpet shifted underneath us.

"It's okay, Carpet." I laughed and patted him. "I know you were worried about us."

"You're brother's some kind of hero, huh?"

I looked at Waheed and smirked. "Yeah some kind." He snickered and then sighed.

"Think he'll stop this thing? I don't like being scared."

"Yeah, he will." I said certainly. "Al won't give up until he's stopped this thing." Waheed nodded and then looked down at the city below.

"Do you think it's just the one? Or…are there more?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea." I leaned my chin against my hand in thought. "I wish I had my book with me. I could see what it was and maybe Al could get rid of it."

"What do you think it is?" Waheed questioned and again I shrugged.

"Could be a number of things." I frowned. "Let's see…comes every seven or eight years. Snatches kids at nighttime..."

"Full moon." Waheed pointed out and I nodded.

"Right. During a full moon…Nope not a clue. I just know its ugly."

Waheed snickered and then gasped. "Rick, look out!" I looked behind me in time to see a large gaping portal a clawed hand dig into my vest before I was jerked off of Carpet and plunged into darkness. "Rick!" Waheed yelled and then I didn't hear anything else.

* * *

 _Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Third POV:**

Genie walked over to Aladdin and Iago. "What was that thing?" He questioned and Aladdin shrugged.

"I don't know." He stated, frowning slightly. It was still a bit nerve-wracking to have finally seen the thing that had taken his best friend.

'I don't know.' Abu echoed him, shrugging also. Iago landed on Genie's shoulder.

"That was a first-class, bona fide, legitimate argument in favor of migrating!" He shouted and Genie grinned.

"Are we geese now?"

Iago glared at him. "I didn't say _you_ get to migrate."

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Waheed yelled and the group turned around to see him running towards them, Carpet flying quickly behind him. Waheed looked extremely frightened and had to pause and catch his breath.

"What's the matter?" Aladdin asked, frowning. Iago rolled his eyes.

"Um, _hello_ isn't it obvious?! There's no 'Laric on board!" He suddenly stiffened at his own realization as did the others. The parrot grabbed onto Waheed and tugged on his vest. "Take a breath, kid, and tell us where the boy wonder is!?" Genie peeled him off the boy and swallowed nervously.

Waheed got his breath back. "It took him. This big hole appeared and it tried to grab me, but he pushed me out of the way! It snatched him right off Carpet!"

"No…" Aladdin murmured, looking at Genie. "No, not again."

Genie patted Waheed. "We're going to find him, okay? You just stick with us, kiddo."

Waheed looked at Aladdin. "I'm sorry about your brother, Aladdin." Aladdin turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"Its okay, Waheed. Alaric did it to save you."

Iago heaved a sigh. "When will that kid learn _not_ to do the right thing when it involves risking his life?"

* * *

 **Alaric's POV:**

I woke up to find I was being dragged across rocks and dirt. I lifted my head and kicked at the thing holding my ankle, taking notice that we were in what was the ruins of a palace. "Let go, you ugly gargoyle!" I shouted and the thing let me go, snarling at me before its eyes drifted over my head. I was about to turn around, but it was looking back at me in seconds. It let out a hiss and began to retreat.

"Yeah, that's right! Go on, get out of here!" I yelled at it and then heard erringly familiar laughter. I turned around slowly, scowling. " _Mirage_."

She was sitting upon a throne, looking every bit the queen she obvious thought she was. Smiling at me in her lazy cat-like fashion she leaned forward. "Well, well, isn't this a turn of events. I never thought Aladdin would let _you_ of all people out of his sight."

"How do you know I didn't volunteer to be caught?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. "I could have planned this."

"Is that a fact?" She smirked. "I am certain that Aladdin would not have let his _precious_ little brother go nor that buffoon of a jinni."

I scowled at her, but didn't comment. She smirked wider and I glanced over at the sight of other children. They ranged in different ages and genders and they were all terrified. Two voices cried out my name, reaching through the bars towards me.

"Rick!" I frowned when I recognized them.

"Kaveed? Yani?" Those two were kids that had been so entranced by Iago's story telling that they had decided to go on an adventure themselves, nearly getting them killed thanks to Abis Mal.

I turned and frowned at the Evil Incarnate. "Why do you have them, Mirage? What are you planning?"

Mirage waved a hand and I took a step back in alarm as at least a half a dozen of those ugly creatures appeared along the walls of the ruins. "These are the El-Katib. Do you know what they are, street rat?" I nodded slowly. I had remembered reading about them. I just wished I had remembered earlier.

"They are shadow walkers." I stated. That explained the portals. "But…what's with the kids?" Even as I asked, I suddenly knew. Mirage could see that I understood and she laughed wickedly. "Oh no…"

"Yes." She smiled, reaching a hand out to scratch one of the El-Katib under the chin like a pet. "They were once children, just like you."

I frowned at her. "I'm not going to let you harm them, Mirage." I stated and she laughed.

"What are you going to do about it, street rat? You are just like them." She stood up from her throne and came down from the small dais. "Always wanting to better yourself." She waved a hand at the creatures. "They all wanted to improve themselves, and they have. Quite successfully."

"Did you even give them a choice? Or let them see what they're outcome would be? I guarantee that those kids over there don't want to be here anymore than I do. So why take them?"

Mirage came to stand in front of me and I resisted the urge to back away. I wasn't about to be intimidated by her. "Children," She purred. "Are the easiest to manipulate. They are so pathetic that they would do anything to make sure they had a nice home."

"Oh, and you're such a loving provider?" I questioned and she laughed.

"I do enjoy your wit, street rat." She smirked suddenly and I frowned, trying not to look nervous. "You can live forever. Wouldn't that be better than the way you live now? Always stealing food."

"I don't steal anymore, Mirage."

"Perhaps not, but they do." She pointed at the children. "I already have gotten one to agree." She pointed at something behind me and I turned around. I gasped a familiar little girl stepped out from behind a pillar. She already looked like she was starting to become one of the El-Katib.

" _Dhandi_?!"

* * *

 **Third POV:**

"Alaric's gone, and it's all my fault." Aladdin groaned, rubbing at his temple. How could he have let his brother be snatched by a monster? Why hadn't he made the boy go back to the palace and be safe inside with Jasmine? He had sent Waheed to a family he knew would take care of him.

Genie shook his head. "Oh, Al, it's not." He should know, he had been silently blaming himself too.

Aladdin turned around. "It is! I let it happen, just like I let it happen to Amal." He shouted and Genie poofed into a hockey player, waving the hockey stick at him.

"Al, I'm gonna smack you upside the head! Hard!" He said angrily and then changed back, sighing. "Snap out of it, buddy! You're not doing yourself any good like this. We're going to find Rick, okay?" He grabbed Aladdin's head when the young man didn't nod and made him do so. Iago and Abu snickered and Aladdin gave a faint smile. "And who knows?" Genie shrugged tilting his head. "Maybe we'll even find _Eden_?!"

"Eden?" The group echoed and they turned around to see the green-skinned female jinni flying towards them frantically.

"Genie! Thank goodness I found you!" Eden cried, throwing her arms around the blue being.

"Where's Dhandi?" Aladdin asked and then gasped. "Oh, _no_. Has she been taken too?"

Eden frowned. "Too? You mean Mozenrath is going around snatching kids? I knew he was an evil guy, but snatching Dhandi was bad enough."

Iago smacked his head with his wing. "This just gets better and better." He groaned. "First some monster is snatching up kids, but now Mozenrath too?"

Aladdin frowned and stepped closer to Eden. "What happened, Eden?"

"I put Dhandi to bed and then went to check outside like I always do." She looked at Genie. "Cautious you know?" He nodded at her. He understood. He was going to be doing that a lot once he found his kid. "Then I come back and he whisking her away through a portal. I tried to follow them, but…I couldn't find a trace of them. And she doesn't have my lamp." She wiped at her eyes and Genie handed her a large handkerchief.

"A portal?" Aladdin repeated, thinking hard. "That's what Waheed said happened to Alaric. He went through a portal."

Eden finally noticed the lack of the young boy and gasped. "Alaric too?" She asked and Genie nodded sadly.

"We'll find them all." Aladdin stated. "Okay, Genie, what's the plan?"

"Glad you asked." Genie grinned. "We know the monster only takes kids, so, step one…" He trailed off and everyone look at Iago.

"Hey!" Iago squawked.

"We get a decoy. And dress him in swaddling clothes." He zapped the parrot and Iago was dressed as a baby and tucked into a nest. Eden smiled and held a bottle out to him. Iago scowled.

"No. No, no, no, no." He protested. "Don't listen to him. It's really a stupid idea. No, no." He shrieked.

Genie grinned. "Ah, ah, ah, ah! Baby-wabie needs his bottle-wattle!" He teased and Eden waved the bottle at him.

"No decoy! Monster will eat decoy!"

"You want to find, Shorty or not?" Genie questioned and then zapped him. Instantly Iago began to wail like a baby. "Much better." Eden stuffed the bottle into his beak with a grin. "Where was I? Right! Step two: the monster shows up and takes Iago."

Aladdin smirked and then looked over at Iago. "Genie! Iago's gone!"

"Perfect!" Genie grinned. "Now we'll track him!" He and Eden turned into scientists.

"The bottle Iago's carrying sports a Lankershim 5200 homingbeacon." Eden stated in a bored British tone. She held up a small device that was beeping.

Genie grinned and nodded. "We'll be able to follow him wherever he goes."

"And wherever we find Iago, we find Alaric and Dhandi!" Aladdin smirked.

"Check." He stated and pointed at Aladdin. "You steer, I'll track." Aladdin and Abu jumped onto Carpet as Genie and Eden turned into English fox hunters. Eden blew a horn and Genie turned Abu into a bloodhound. Abu the bloodhound barked. "Tallyho!" He shouted and Carpet took off.

* * *

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Alaric's POV:**

"Dhandi, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want too, honest!" She wailed and I patted her when she hugged me. "I had too."

"Who said?"

"He's got Eden, Rick." Dhandi whispered.

"Mozenrath." I stated. He's the only one who fit that description. Clapping came from behind me and I was momentarily reminded of the time that Mozenrath had hired a genie hunter and the all mess that happened because of it. He had clapped at me like that before, so I knew I wasn't wrong in accusing him.

"Good. Very good, street rat." He mocked and I turned to face him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, keeping Dhandi behind me. I didn't trust that sorcerer at all.

"Assisting." He smirked and I smirked back, not fooled at all.

" _Assisting_?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes. "You wouldn't assist anyone without a way to get your own personal gain. You only help yourself." Mozenrath stepped closer.

"Careful, street rat. You don't want to offend me."

I looked towards Mirage who was taking this in with amusement. I didn't being gawked at. "Go ahead and then Al will still kick your butt in the end." I paused for a moment. "That's kind of redundant. I mean I could say he'd just kick your _end_ again, you know? It'd be the same thing." Dhandi giggled and I grinned at the sorcerer.

"Shut up, street _brat_." The necromancer snarled, his composure wilting a bit.

His stupid eel came slithering out from the shadows to swim around me and Dhandi. "Shut up, shut up." He parroted and I knocked him away when he got close enough.

"Would you _not_ do that? It's annoying." The eel scowled at me and flew back to his master. I glared at Mozenrath. "You knew I'd be caught didn't you? You want to use me and Dhandi to get Genie and Eden." His smirk answered me. "You're using Mirage's El-Katib plan to cover up your own agenda."

"Smart isn't he?" Mirage laughed at me.

"Which is why I recommended taking him out first."

"Excuse me?" I stated and Mozenrath smirked.

"Don't think I've forgotten, who's spoiled my plans much quicker than Aladdin. If not for your interfere with my Wind Jackal, I would have torn Agrabah to shreds."

Mirage smirked. "Yes and who was the first to see through my "queenly" disguise?" I rolled my eyes. A fine time to them to take notice of me! I suddenly found myself grappled by some of the El-Katib and I tried to fight they're grip on me as they lifted me off the ground.

"Hey, let go!" The Evil Incarnate turned to me and grinned wickedly before glancing at Dhandi. "Now, little girl, you don't want us to hurt your friend do you?"

"N-no." She stated, looking upset. I tried to tug my arms free but they had a tight grip. Mozenrath was smirking at me.

"Well as long as you do as I say then he won't be." She was still talking in a sickening sweet tone which I knew was fake.

"Don't listen to her, Dhandi!" I yelled and Mozenrath shoved his gauntlet in my face, blue and black magic radiating off it.

"Quiet, street rat."

"Please don't hurt him." Dhandi stated, shifting a bit. "I do what you want." Mirage smiled.

Mozenrath stepped forward. "Then bring me the jinni's lamp."

Dhandi looked at me before following one of the El-Katib through a portal.

"There you got your way, now let me go."

Mozenrath smirked and walked over to him, gauntlet raised. "I don't think so, street rat. You see, once I have the jinni's lamp I'll have the other jinni as well."

"You mean…you jerk! You never had Eden! You used her!" The sorcerer cackled wickedly and I ground my teeth. "You used Mirage's plan to lure me in and then blackmailed Dhandi into thinking you had Eden, that way she would bring you Genie's lamp because you knew I wouldn't do it. Genie will follow after his lamp. Then when Eden comes here looking for Dhandi, which is why you sent her out there, she'll discover you have Genie's lamp and come looking for it."

"Yes. And once I have the other jinni my plan will be set in motion."

"And how exactly does that pertain to me?"

The sorcerer smirked. "The next step is _eliminating_ the biggest threat to my plan which just so happens to be _you_." The necromancer turned to Mirage and bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I have a furnace to ready."

"A furnace?!" I repeated, eyes widening, and he smirked.

"Calm down, street rat. It's not for you. I have something better for you."

"I hate it when the villain says that." I tried to back away when the sorcerer stepped closer. "Get away from me!"

"Say goodnight, street rat." He stated, lifting his gauntlet towards my forehead.

"Nighty night, night night!" Xerxes repeated and that was the last thing I heard as the sorcerer tapped the middle of my forehead.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

"We're getting a strong signal." Eden called. "We're gaining on him...He should be just below us."

Aladdin scanned the ground. "I don't see anything."

"Hey," Eden scowled. "Now he's way over here!

Aladdin frowned. "That's clear across town!"

"What gives?" Genie stated with a frown. "I want to know how he does that!"

"Must be Mozenrath helping him along." Eden frowned. "When I get my hands on that sorcerer…" She threatened and Genie leaned towards Al.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Al smirked before seeing something below. "I see him!" A shadow went around the corner suddenly.

"Help!" Iago cried out and they knew they were close as they raced down the street.

They came to a dead end and Aladdin leapt off Carpet. There lying on the ground was a bottle.

"Iago." He murmured and suddenly they heard muffled grumbling.

Eden was the first to spot the disgruntled parrot, who was stuck in a crack in the wall. She pulled him free. "Uh!" He groaned and she dusted him off.

Aladdin suddenly felt something being pulled from his pocket. He turned in time to see Dhandi run off.

"Dhandi!" He murmured and ran after her. Eden tossed Iago to Genie and arched an eyebrow.

"Where is he going?"

"Dunno." Genie shrugged. "Oh, _Al_? Come back!"

Aladdin darted around the corner and skidded to a stop. "The old well. Where Amal disappeared." He then spotted Dhandi who was sitting nervously by the well. "Dhandi! Ah, you're all right!" He ran up to the girl, but she backed away from him. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Dhandi suddenly pushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere." She protested and Aladdin looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Eden said, Mozenrath took you."

"Nobody stole me. I went with him because I wanted to." She said, but Aladdin could see that she didn't believe her own words. She looked frightened and he realized that she was probably being blackmailed by the sorcerer.

"It's okay, Dhandi. You can tell me."

Dhandi shook her head. "I-I joined the kinship of the El Katib! It's too late!" She backed away from Aladdin again and he saw the lamp in her hand.

"No, Dhandi! Don't give that to Mozenrath!"

"Um, I'm not a lowly street rat anymore. I'm finally making something of myself." The girl said firmly, but shakily. "And the best part is, the El Katib are immortal. I'm going to live forever!" She stated and Aladdin finally got a good look at her. She was turning. He gasped.

"If this is what's happened to you, then - then Amal-" He trailed off when something roared behind him and he turned around. Dhandi bite her lip and hopped into the well behind her. Aladdin swallowed, looking at the beast. "Amal?"

The monster sighed. "Yes. Amal. I, too, have finally made something of myself, Aladdin." The sound of the others drew near and Amal growled.

"It's got Al!" Genie exclaimed and Aladdin shook his head.

"Genie, no! It's Amal!" The thing he once called friend tossed him aside then.

Genie beamed. "Told you we'd find him, buddy!" He and Eden flew after the monster who jumped down into the well. They both turned into Olympic divers and prepared to dive off their boards.

"Dhandi!" Eden cried as she watched the little girl disappear into a portal along with the creature. Genie didn't have time to stop and face planted the ground.

"Ow." He groaned and stood back up. "Alley-oop! Oops!" He grabbed the portal before it could close. As a carnival announcer he held it out for inspection. "Step right up! See the amazing, living, shadow-painting doorway to who-knows-where!" He announced and then saw the look on Eden's face. "Sorry."

Eden bit her lip. "Did you see her? What have they done to my baby?" She asked and Genie shook his head.

Aladdin and the others peered down into the well.

"So that's how it got clear across town! It moves through shadows!" Aladdin announced and Iago looked panicked.

"Shadows? It's the Shadow Walkers! The El Katib!" He shrieked and flew down to the bottom of the well.

"The El Katib." Aladdin repeated with a frown. "That's what Dhandi was talking about." He got onto Carpet and the rug lowered him and Abu down into the well also.

Iago shuddered. "I've heard about these El Katib guys. They come out once every seven years, and only during a full moon."

Genie turned into an astronomer with a telescope, and started doing calculations on the side of the well. "Which, according to my calculations," He began in a goofy accent. "Sets in, hoo hoo hoo, 8 minutes, 30 seconds." Eden gasped.

"Hey! If we just wait out here, they'll just go away, see? For another seven whole years!" Iago stated and Genie scowled at him.

"And what about shorty? You're best friend will be a monster."

"Oh, fine, play the guilt card." The parrot grumbled and Genie rolled his eyes.

Aladdin looked at the tunnel. "Come on, we don't have much time. Dhandi's in trouble. I think Mozenrath is manipulating her."

Eden frowned. "Ooh, that sorcerer is going to get it!"

"Amal may be too far gone, but Dhandi's not a monster yet. There's still hope for her and the other children. Maybe Alaric too." Aladdin murmured and stepped into the portal. Iago and the others followed after him. All of them hoping that they still had time.

* * *

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**To Guest: Actually, if you watch the episode The Lost Ones and/or read the transcript he does say that. My theory of why is because it's not insulting to be called that unless someone uses it as one. Rasoul and that snooty Prince Achmed for examples use the term as an insult whereas Aladdin is using to to describe the boy and also because he didn't know his name.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Talking to books now are we?" I asked and watched as Mozenrath's back stiffened. I smirked and leaned closer to the bars of the cage. "I knew you'd gone off the deep end Mozenrath, but jeez."

"Shut up, brat." He snarled and turned back around. To my surprise, and not, the book rose up and floated over to the large furnace that Mozenrath was working on.

"Hm. It is coming along nicely." It spoke and my eyes widened.

"Um…you know talking to book is one thing but an actual talking book is another." Of course I was ignored.

"And your source of power?" It continued.

"A genie."

"You realize that a genie will be hard to come back." The book continued and I scowled. Know-it-all talking book.

Mozenrath shook his head smugly. "On the contrary. He's well on his way I'm sure. He won't leave the brat waiting long." I scowled.

"Jerk." I snapped and he glared at me over his shoulder.

The book looked at me too and smirked. "Who is your little friend?"

"Just an annoyance that I'll be rid of as soon as his genie arrives." The necromancer said dismissively and I smirked.

"Just keep telling yourself that." I told him and grabbed the bars over the top of my head, pulling myself up and dangling off the floor. Next thing I knew I felt a shock go through my body. I yelped and let go, landing on my butt. Mozenrath smirked and I scowled.

"Maybe now, you'll keep your abnormally loud mouth quiet like a good little captive."

That strengthened my resolve to _not_ do as he said. "And maybe you'll get what's coming to you like the bad little villain you are." I mocked. Xerxes snickered and the necromancer blasted a ball of red at the eel. The familiar shrieked and flew to the safety of a bookshelf across the room.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing with Genie?" I asked and the sorcerer turned to me. "I'm just going to keep asking you questions if you don't answer me." I told him and he scowled.

"Very well, street rat." He hissed and turned to face me. "What do you know about the wizard Khartoum?"

"Not much. Except that most people, namely wizards and other magic wielders, avoided him like a plague. He once overthrew a ruler and took over an entire kingdom with dark magic, then as per usual got too cocky. He was a tyrannical sorcerer that got in way over his head and was taken down by a couple of powerful mages. Why?"

"I'm flattered you know so much about me." The book stated and I gaped. "That seems to have silenced your little friend."

"A first and more than likely a "not to last" change." Mozenrath quipped.

I frowned. "I thought the mages trapped him inside a cave?"

"They sealed me inside a tomb." The book corrected. "After they confined me within this wretched book from which I cannot escape." I had a feeling he was very wrong about that and turned to Mozenrath as the book glided away to check out the furnace.

"Look, I don't normally give the villain advice, but…you know the saying: "don't judge a book by its cover"? You should probably ignore it in this instance. I highly recommend it." The necromancer rolled his eyes and I frowned a bit. "So, uh, what exactly does creepy book man want?"

"It is what _I_ want that you should be concerned about."

"I doubt that." I said and he arched an eyebrow. "Not that I'm ignoring your agenda completely mind you, but, seriously, talking books are not good."

"I am going to use the genies' powers to work the furnace and create the Philosopher's Stone."

My eyes widened. "Are you insane!? You can't make that! Don't you know what that does?"

He glared me. "Of course I do."

"Don't get uppity with me." I rolled my eyes. "I know you're not entirely stupid. That stone isn't being made for you. Don't you see that? If you know what it does then why bother? You're giving him a means of escape! He'll use it to get out of the book! Why do you think that's the only thing he's told you? I don't see him offering anything else." Mozenrath grew quiet a moment and for a brief, dumb moment I thought he might consider my words. Then, once again, he proved that his ego was bigger than everyone else's with the smirk that spread across his face.

"Nice try, street rat. I almost bought it. But you can't fool me. Not this time."

I snorted and leaned back against the cage. "Well then, be prepared for a large "I told you so" because you are going to get it." He eyed me a second and then went back over to the furnace. I hoped that Al got here soon.

* * *

 **Third POV:**

Aladdin and the gang stepped through the portal into a realm of mist. Iago shuddered.

"Nice place." He began. "It could use a little flooring!" Genie looked around.

"Just don't look down, or you're a goner. I've seen it happen in cartoons." Eden took Genie's hand and he smiled at her reassuringly.

Aladdin turned his head and shushed them. "Listen!" The sound of children crying floated about in the space and Genie's ear grew.

"Sounds like...kids!" He stated and Eden bit her lip.

"Dhandi."

Aladdin soon had the sound pinpointed. "It's coming from over here!" Eden rushed forward and opened the portal. The gang stepped inside and entered the realm that Alaric had been in only a half hour ago. The crying sound was much louder now and the gang walked through the ruins of the old palace until they found them. the group of children were trapped behind glowing bars of magic.

"It's the kids! The lost ones! They're all gonna be El Katib!" Aladdin stated and sighed. "Just like Waheed."

"Aladdin, help us!" Two of the kids trilled and the young man's eyes widened.

"Yani? Kaveed?"

Iago rolled his eyes. "Not those two." Eden thumped him on the beak and he scowled.

"Have you seen Alaric?" Aladdin asked and all the children nodded.

"He was here a moment ago."

"That evil sorcerer took him."

Aladdin exchanged looks with Eden and she looked back at the kids.

"Have you seen a little girl? Her name is Dhandi."

"She's with that monster." Yani murmured, clutching at the bars of the cage. "She had to go or they said they would hurt Rick." Aladdin frowned and stood.

"Amal's been a busy boy, uh, El Katib." Genie murmured, glancing at all the kids.

The hero shook his head. "Genie, this happened to Amal, too. He didn't start it; someone else is behind this!" Clapping echoed across the empty space and they all turned to see a familiar Evil Incarnate.

Mirage gave them a mocking smile. "Impressive, Aladdin. Impressive. And you figured this out all by yourself, too!"

"Mirage." Aladdin scowled. "Mirage, set those children free!" Behind him Iago scoffed.

"Ho! That'll work! Now I know where the kid gets his bravado from."

To his surprise and everyone else's she nodded. Very well, Aladdin." She zapped the cage away, freeing the children. Not to waste time, lest she change her mind, Aladdin jerked his head towards the kids.

"Carpet, get 'em outta here, quick!" The rug saluted him and scooped up the kids, carting them away from the scene.

Mirage scoffed. "Bah! Take them! Those brats are useless crybabies not fit to be El Katib." She sneered and Amal came to stand next to her. "You see, every seven years brings the kinship. The promise of power and immortality entices them." Abu and Iago shrank back behind Genie as more El Katib began to crawl out of the ruins.

"Those with the seeds of true evil within them are perfect additions to the legion." Mirage continued.

"Psst! Al!" Genie hissed, but Aladdin nodded.

"I see them."

Mirage purred, stroking Amal's head. "Amal was an exceptionally fine specimen." She stated and then Dhandi wandered over. "And I have high hopes for young Dhandi." She looked anything but happy and looked at the gang helplessly. "Although she does need a bit of work." Eden made to fly over there, but Aladdin held up a hand to her. They needed to wait.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes at the cat-woman. "You're not keeping her, Mirage." He snapped and she tossed her head back in a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Wrong." A portal opened behind her as she spoke. "Say your goodbyes, Dhandi. You really must be going." The little girl's body trembled.

"What? Where am I going?" She squeaked.

Mirage smiled at her. "Into the shadow realm, my little minion. Quickly, now, for when the full moon sets, the portal will close."

"No, I don't-I don't wanna go! Please don't make me." She sobbed.

Mirage narrowed her eyes. "You'll enter the realm now." She hissed and the girl shrank back. "The portal is closing."

"Well-well let it! I'm not going with you!" The girl shouted, blinking in surprise at her own bravery. Mirage smirked.

"Fine, stay. When the moon sets, you die." Dhandi paled.

"What?!" The gang shouted at the same time.

Mirage pretended to look surprised. "Oh, I failed to mention that too!" She exclaimed and smacked the back of her hand like she was punishing her herself. "Bad Mirage! Bad, bad Mirage! Ha ha ha ha." She laughed. "All part of being El Katib. Everything has a catch." Dhandi started crying and Eden looked at Genie, but he was watching Aladdin.

"Mirage! Take me instead!" The hero shouted bravely and Eden looked at him as did Dhandi. Iago and Abu both gaped at him.

"What?" Mirage narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Return Dhandi to normal. Take me in her place. Even trade. Her for me."

Iago smacked his forehead. "That's it. He's lost it. Loss of Alaric has addled his brain."

Mirage scoffed. "You'd give up your freedom? What about your precious brother?"

"Genie and the others can rescue him. "Come on, Mirage, you know you'd rather have me." Aladdin said slyly.

"You're too pure of heart to ever be El Katib, Aladdin." Mirage stated, but then she smirked. "Ooh, but I'll relish having you, my greatest enemy, as my personal manservant. And it will just make Mozenrath's blood boil. Ha!" She zapped Dhandi, causing her to fly backwards. Luckily, Carpet appeared and caught her before she could hit the wall. Genie slipped away from Eden, giving her a wink and she smiled knowingly as Aladdin darted behind a pillar out of sight at the same time Genie made himself appear like Aladdin. Mirage turned back from the girl and smirked.

"Enter, Aladdin. There's work to be done in the shadow realm." She stated and "Aladdin" hung his head, beginning to walk towards her.

Dhandi looked up. "No! Aladdin, don't! What about Alaric!?" She cried, but Eden picked her up and held her. the girl wrapped herself around the genie watching Aladdin with teary eyes. "Eden, can't we do something."

"It's going to be okay." Eden assured her and began walking backwards. She reached the pillar Aladdin was at as the other Aladdin entered the portal.

Mirage cackled evilly. "The uncorruptible Aladdin has joined the forces of evil!" Suddenly, "Aladdin" poked his head back out.

"Just a couple of quick addendums!"

"Huh?" Mirage asked in confusion. She watched Aladdin jump back out of the portal.

"One- I get my own parking space. Otherwise the whole deal's off!" She spotted something moving and hissed. Aladdin, Eden, and Dhandi were getting away. She turned back around to find herself face to face with Genie. "Two- You're so cute!" He kissed her. "Mmm-wah!" He pulled out a rubber mouse and waved it at her. "Here, have a cat toy."

Infuriated, Mirage backhanded Genie, sending him flying across the ruins and into a wall. "Tricked!" She yowled and Genie groaned.

"Three-Good backhand." He muttered and squeaked the rubber mouse.

"El Katib, arise!" The Evil Incarnate shouted. "Stop them!" The El Katib came out of hiding to chase after the trio trying to escape. They gasped as portals appeared in front of them and more El Katib appeared snarling at them. They tried to run in another direction, but Amal grabbed Aladdin.

"Let him go!" Dhandi cried from the safety of Eden's arms. She wanted to help, but the look on Aladdin's face was clear.

Mirage: Yes! Now, destroy him! Squeeze him! Crush his spine!" She commanded. Amal began to do as she said, but he suddenly stopped. Mirage scowled. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" She snapped impatiently.

"No. He was my friend." Amal stated and Mirage hissed as the El Katib set the hero back down.

"No?!" She repeated her powers sparking around her in green lightning. She suddenly calmed herself. The moon was setting. He would pay dearly for his defiance. "Then die, Amal. Die." She told him and waved a hand. "Farewell!" She shrieked with evil laughter and disappeared.

The moon finally set and one by one the El Katib began to disappear one by one. Aladdin gasped as Amal's arm began to glow like he was about to vanish.

"Goodbye, Aladdin." Amal stated, hanging his head and Aladdin looked at him sadly. Eden hugged Dhandi to her as the girl buried her face into her neck. Genie, Carpet, Iago, and Abu looked on sadly too.

"Amal." Aladdin murmured. Suddenly the glowing stopped. "What?" Instead of vanishing, the El Katib's arm became human again. "You're all right! But why? How?"

"I...don't know." Amal said slowly.

Genie beamed. "I do! He wouldn't kill ya, Al! Smart move. We like him. Which means he doesn't have what it takes to be El Katib!" He explained.

"I've...lost my seed of evil." He stated and Dhandi smiled.

"No seed of evil here!" She declared and everyone laughed.

Eden hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie!" Dhandi smiled at Aladdin and Genie.

"Thanks for helping me." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry about your lamp, Genie."

"It's okay." He assured her. "Mozenrath is going to wish that he never messed with Alaric."

"Has he got your bottle, Eden?" Aladdin asked. The female jinni shook her head.

"No. I have it." Eden stated, still holding Dhandi.

The girl looked up at Aladdin. "Are you going to get Alaric?"

"I'll go, Al. If it's a fight that sorcerer wants I'll give it to him."

"Well, if you're going then I am." Eden stated. "I care for Alaric too."

Genie shook his head. "You need to take care of Dhandi."

Aladdin frowned. "Genie I don't think going off on your own is a good idea."

The jinni sighed. "Al, you have to make sure Eden and Dhandi are safe. And get to know Amal again." Aladdin frowned.

"All right, but if you're not back soon I'm coming to get you."

"Me too." Eden stated and kissed Genie on the cheek. "Good luck." The jinni flushed red and quickly disappeared.

* * *

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genie waved at me from inside the glass container. "Hey, kiddo." I smiled grimly back.

"He caught you out front didn't he?"

"I may or may not have…. _accidently sat in a mysterious carriage just sitting there._ " I suppressed an eye roll and only shook my head. Genie turned to Mozenrath who appeared in the middle of the lab with a flourish and I scowled at the sorcerer. "Don't tell me… magic proof glass, 100%." Genie asked and I nodded.

The annoying book floated towards the sorcerer. "Very clever, Mozenrath. The genie did come as you said he would. He'll be able to provide the power necessary to create the Philosopher's Stone."

Mozenrath grinned smugly. "When I want something, I get it."

Genie tsked sadly. "Oh, you need to get out more often, man. You're talking to books now! Let's face it, you're a basket case!" I burst into laughter and the sorcerer growled at us.

"You have no choice! I need every last drop of your spirit." He snapped at Genie and stalked over to me. Before I could back far enough away, he grabbed me by my vest and hauled me towards him and against the bars. "And you'll do it, unless you want something to happen to your precious brat." His gauntlet glowed a dark blue and he grinned like a maniac at me.

"Let go, creepo!" I said and tried to shove him off. "What happens to Genie if he does it?" The sorcerer, released me and I hit the floor of the cell with a thud.

He smirked at me and then turned to Genie.

"He'll be nothing. Less than nothing, actually." He said cockily and I scowled.

"You jerk!" I yelled out.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Xerxes repeated, flipping through the air happily.

Khartoum floated over to the furnace. "Excellent, Mozenrath. You have followed my directions perfectly. With this furnace you will soon gain unimaginable power."

"I can practically taste it already. I only hunger for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Obviously, I mean do you even eat like a normal person?" I asked. "You have this place to yourself, you'd think you'd be able to feed yourself."

Genie snickered from inside the glass and Mozenrath glared in my direction. Genie popped into a doctor's attire and began flipping through a book. "Let's see, Philosopher's Stone… 75% fat! 50,000 calories! Oh, nope, not good at all! Your cholesterol count will really blow up with that." I snickered.

Mozenrath snarled and blasted at the furnace igniting the wood within it.

"Ugh," Genie groaned and I gasped as he began to grow thinner before my very eyes. "This is really gonna put a crimp in my day."

"Genie!"

Xerxes began laughing. "It's working! Good!"

Mozenrath nodded. "Yes. And soon I will have all the power of the cosmos!"

I smirked as the furnace fire began to fade out. "Ha. You were saying?"

Mozenrath whirled around. "What?!"

Khartoum floated over to him, "Is something wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know. There was something very suspicious about that stupid book. Xerxes floated about nervously.

"Not working. Not good." He gulped.

"Come on, guys, lighten up!" Genie panted, drained and out of breath. "You can't burn the genie at both ends! It's in the manual."

"The genie obviously isn't powerful enough to heat the furnace." Khartoum stated and I stuck my tongue out at the book.

Mozenrath smirked. "The one genie…" He mused and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He had dropped the issue of Eden when he had spotted me, but now he was going to continue where he had left off. I only had to hope that Al found Dhandi and saved her.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him. "You leave them be!"

"You must get more power, or your dreams of unlocking the cosmos's greatest secrets will be dashed forever." Khartoum said to Mozenrath who turned to look at me with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I know _exactly_ where to get the power source I need."

"Eden and Dhandi would never help you."

He smirked. "Perhaps not, but they will come to rescue you and that blue buffoon."

"Your face is a buffoon." I muttered.

* * *

 **Third POV:**

Aladdin embraced Amal and then stepped back.

"Thank you, Aladdin. With every good deed I seem to regain more of...of my humanity." Amal smiled and Aladdin smiled back.

"Please stay, Amal. You could do good here." He offered.

Amal shook his head, putting up the hood of his robe. "Agrabah has you. There are other places where I could be of more help."

"Take care, Amal." Aladdin said and shook his hand. "You make something of yourself." Amal waved to him and walked off. Eden glanced at the sun nervously.

"Aladdin…Genie and Rick should have been back by now." Eden stated and Aladdin sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going after him." She said and then crouched down to look at Dhandi. "Dhandi, I need you to stay here with Aladdin."

"But Eden." The girl protested. "I want to help Genie and Alaric too."

"No. You need to stay here and wait for me to come back."

Aladdin put a hand on Dhandi. "I'll take care of her, Eden." Eden nodded and hugged Dhandi.

"I'll be right back sweet pea."

Dhandi sniffed. "Be careful. I don't like that sorcerer."

"Neither do I, sweetie." Eden told her and blew out a breath to ready herself. She looked at Aladdin. "I'll be back. If I'm not back within an hour…take care of her for me." Aladdin patted her arm.

"She'll be fine."

"Go get the kid and the genie already!" Iago scowled from the young man's shoulder.

Eden nodded and gave Dhandi one last look before taking off. Iago looked at Aladdin and asked lowly: "We're going after her aren't we?"

"Yep. If Mozenrath has trapped Genie then he could trap Eden too." Aladdin nodded. "I have to get my brother back, Iago. Mozenrath could seriously hurt him."

* * *

"Oh no!" I heard Eden exclaim and I jerked awake. I saw her fly up to Genie. "Genie!" He looked worse than he did before. He was all wrinkled like an old man. "Are you all right?"

"Eden, I'm sorry about our date tonight. I'm just not feeling one hundred percent. Don't worry. A few thousand years of sit ups and leg lifts and I'll be in tip-top shape." Genie said, his voice even sounding old.

Eden bit her lip and looked around. "Where's Alaric?"

"Over here." I called out and she turned to me.

She took in my appearance and turned to Mozenrath with a glare. "What have you done to him, you brute?!" Did I look that bad? Mozenrath had batted me around the cage, but I didn't think I looked _that_ bad. Although my head ached horribly.

"He's merely lending me a helping hand. As is your big, blue beau."

"Big, blue beau?" I repeated. "Lame." He scowled at him, his gauntlet glowing.

"Quiet." He snapped at me. "Or I'll rattle you around some more."

Khartoum floated over to them. "Isn't that what friends are for?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, great. Mozenrath's made a new friend, and he's a book with a big mouth."

I grinned and looked over to see Al, Abu, Iago, and Carpet.

"Hey, Iago!" I greeted.

My brother and the others looked at me and then glowered at Mozenrath. Abu and Iago ran over to stand close to me, standing protectively in front of me which was kind of funny.

The sorcerer smirked. "Aladdin! What an _unpleasant_ surprise to see you."

Al turned to Eden. "Be careful, Eden." My brother warned. "You can't trust Mozenrath."

"I'm not worried, Aladdin." She replied and turned into a hammer. "I'll get Genie out." She began hammering on the glass Genie was trapped behind.

"Eden don't!" I called out, watching Mozenrath warily.

He smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said and then shot a blast of blue and black fire at Genie. He cried out in pain and Eden turned back to normal, putting her hands upon the glass.

"Genie! My darling! I'm so sorry!" She said and Genie gave her a weak smile.

"I'm okay. But I think I'm going to have a really bad headache in the morning."

Al murmured something to Eden, but she shook her head.

"Mozenrath, if you let Genie and Alaric go I will take Genie's place." She said and Mozenrath pretended to think about it.

"Hmm, interesting proposition."

Iago rolled his eyes. "Now I know this girl is one gumdrop short of a fruitcake!" He said and Abu batted a hand at him.

"I've considered your offer, genie, and it's a deal. You in exchange for him."

"What about Alaric?"

"I have no further use for the street rat. I'll let him go. Why don't we shake on it?"

"He's a liar, Eden! Don't shake his hand!" I warned.

"Eden, no! Don't!" Al called as she touched Mozenrath's gauntleted hand. To her shock and everyone else's displeasure she was suddenly surrounded my magic.

"What? What's happening?" Eden demanded and before anyone could answer her, a second bottle similar to Genie's appeared and she zapped inside it. "You cheated me!"

"Double-crosser!" Al snapped and Mozenrath smirked.

"Ooh big surprise." He mocked. "Now I will have twice the power to run my furnace!"

Al stepped forward. "Not as long as I'm around." He declared.

"Then you won't be around!" Mozenrath threatened and Al was engulfed with magic.

"Aladdin!" I yelled as my brother was tossed out the high window. Carpet launched himself at the sorcerer, but it wasn't going to do any good.

"Carpet, are you out of your mind?!" Iago shouted and I knew what the sorcerer was going to do next.

"No!" I shouted as magic surrounded Iago and Abu along with Carpet. "Leave them alone!" Mozenrath only smirked and sent my friends flying out the window.

* * *

Khartoum smirked at the newly working furnace. "Excellent, Mozenrath. Soon the Philosopher's Stone will be ready."

Mozenrath nodded. "Yes. And I will be the most powerful wizard ever!"

"I wouldn't count on that." I muttered lowly. Now that the time was drawing closer, I could see that the floating book was becoming more anxious. I looked over at Genie and Eden and frowned. The draining of their magic had taken a dramatic toll on them. Both of them had aged rapidly and resembled an old couple.

"I always thought we'd grow old together, Eden, but not this fast." Genie said to her and Eden blew him a shaky kiss.

"At least we had Agrabah." I winced even her voice had aged like Genie's hand.

"The Philosopher's Stone is ready!" Khartoum announced and I looked over to see Mozenrath opening the furnace.

"I wouldn't do that!" I called out too late. The necromancer was looking at the stone in his hand and then it was floating out of it

"What?!" He shouted and whirled to follow its movement. The stone floated to Khartoum and embedded itself in the turban on his head.

"I told you so!" I shouted at Mozenrath. "I knew this would happen!"

"At last! I am free!" Khartoum shouted in glee and began to rise from the book. "The power of the cosmos is finally mine!"

"No! The power was supposed to be mine!" Mozenrath whined like a baby and I rolled my eyes.

Khartoum sneered. "Fool." He zapped Mozenrath with his newly reborn magic and the necromancer was slammed against my cage causing it to disappear and he landed on me instead. "It was never meant to be yours."

"Once again I told you so." I told him and shoved him off me. "Now get off!"

Mozenrath glared at Khartoum "You… you used me!"

Khartoum smirked. "Naturally. I needed someone greedy enough to create the Stone and release me from my prison. And you were that someone." He grinned at me. "You should have listened to the boy."

I looked at Mozenrath who glowered at me and I held my hands up defensively. "Don't look at me like that. I wasn't joking earlier."

"Now, thanks to you, the world will tremble before the great Khartoum!" He chuckled and we looked back at him. He turned to the book that was still floating. "It's been many centuries since my enemies trapped me inside this accursed book."

"And no one has to wonder why." I muttered.

"But now, with the Philosopher's Stone in place, no one shall ever imprison me again." He slapped the book out of the air and it slammed against the glass of Genie's bottle.

"Next time, Moze, watch what you order from the Book of the Millennium Club!" Genie told him and I smiled a bit. Mozenrath managed to get back up on his feet and I stood up behind him, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. That stone man the sorcerer before us way too strong.

"Khartoum, that stone is mine! I made it!" He snarled and shot magic at the other sorcerer who easily deflected it.

Khartoum smiled mockingly. "Your magic is just a parlor trick to me, boy. Mine, on the other hand, is limitless." He began to grow and Mozenrath and I stepped back warily.

"It's amazing how fast these youngins grow up these days!" Genie spoke up and I smiled slightly before focusing on the ever growing Khartoum. He was now close to the ceiling.

"The Philosopher's Stone is getting much, much stronger! And so am I!" He cried and bolts of magic shot of his fists, striking all around us and knocking the Citadel's ceiling to crumble. Mozenrath and I had to dodge magic and falling debris and ended up underneath the same table.

"You are so dumb sometimes you know that?" I said and he glared at me.

"Shut up, street rat." He snarled and tried to shove me out from under the table. I shoved him back.

"Cut it out! You made this mess go fix it!"

He finally had enough of Khartoum breaking his precious home and he got out from under the table.

"Get the Stone!" I hissed at him. "Knock it loose!" Why I still bothering to help him was beyond me, but at the moment we had a common enemy. Get rid of Khartoum and we can go back to hating each other.

"I won't let you cheat me out of what's rightfully mine!" He shouted and shot magic at the stone. Unfortunately, it didn't have any affect.

Your magic is useless against me." Khartoum sneered and started zapping at him. I had to run out from under the table as one of his bolts went wild and hit the spot I ahd been hiding.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled and then yelped as he purposely aimed for me. Mozenrath and I were running around trying not to get hit and I was pretty sure the moody sorcerer was trying to make me be the target instead of him because he kept blasting at me too when I got too close to him and making me jump back towards Khartoum.

Mozenrath aimed at the tall sorcerer again, managing to knock of the celiling onto Khartoum's head.

The man was no amused. "Enough! No more games!" He shouted and blasted Mozenrath. The stream of magic hit his gauntlet and I got a bad feeling. The feeling worsened when Mozenrath tried to fire back, but nothing happened.

"What? My power! It's gone!" He glared at up at Khartoum and I saw a flicker of fear there.

Khartoum smirked. "First your magic, now you!" He declared and Mozenrath shoved me out from behind the pillar we had been standing behind and he made a run for it.

"Mozenrath you big jerk! Get back here!" I shouted after him and then looked up at Khartoum who was looming above me. "No hard feelings?"

* * *

 **Third POV:**

Aladdin and the rest of the gang slipped back inside the room and he blocked Mozenrath from escaping.

"Too bad you can't finish what you started, Mozenrath."

Mozenrath scowled. "Every moment the power of the Philosopher's Stone grows!" He snapped and Aladdin frowned.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before getting in way over your head."

Meanwhile, Genie and Eden were looking at the book that was lying open on the floor. "Uh oh! There's a limited warranty on the Philosopher's Stone! Says here that if its power grows without proper maintenance the Stone will self-destruct!"

"It already looks like it's gonna blow!" She exclaimed looking up at the tall sorcerer.

Alaric ran towards Aladdin and Mozenrath, dodging the magical zaps. "This guy is nuts do something!" He yelled.

"Nothing can help us now!" Mozenrath shouted and ran away from the heroes. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Come back here you coward!"

"I'm with the kid! We're doomed!" Iago shouted.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm not leaving until Genie, Eden, and Alaric are safe!" No sooner had he said that then his brother ran after Mozenrath. "Alaric!"

Iago rolled his eyes. "You have to get a lasso for that kid."

"No!" Mozenrath tried to dodge another attack but was trapped by the falling rubble. Alaric skidded to a halt to avoid the same fate, but Carpet who had followed him got caught by the rocks. Alaric grabbed Carpet and tried to pull him free.

Aladdin saw that his brother was safe for a moment and ran up to Genie and Eden. "Just hang on!" He shouted and picked up the bottles one by one tossing them and freeing the genies.

Khartoum cackled and Aladdin glanced at him. "After I finish you, Mozenrath, I'll take care of your little friends." The sorcerer threatened and Aladdin looked back at Genie.

"Come on, Genie! We gotta get Rick and get out of here!"

Genie nodded. "Don't worry, Al. I can handle Khartoum." He turned into a dragon, but without his magic he started coughing and couldn't breathe fire.

Mozenrath thrashed underneath the debris. "No! It's not fair!" He whined and pulled himself out from under the rubble. He spotted Alaric trying to free Carpet and scowled. It was all that street rat's fault! He grabbed the boy's arm tugging him away from the rug and Alaric fought him.

"Let me go! What are you doing!?"

"Using you as a shield." He hissed and Alaric scowled.

"When Khartoum is gone I'm gonna punch you in the face!" He shouted and they barely managed to dodge another wild bolt of magic.

"You both have to get your strength back." Aladdin said, turning back around. He had seen Mozenrath trying to use his brother as a shield and he was itching to get a hand on the sorcerer, but that was going to have to wait.

Eden sighed. "That could take centuries!"

Genie stroked his chin in thought. "Well…we could combine our powers with the legendary Jinni Embrace!" He suggested. "It's supposed to increase one's ability to yodel upside-down, dry clean undershorts in record time, and restore weakened genies to their full power." He joked and they looked up at Khartoum who was now so large that his head was sticking out of the roof.

Aladdin looked at them. "Do you think the Jinni Embrace will work?"

Genie shrugged. "Don't know, never done it."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Eden declared and Aladdin watched in puzzlement as they hugged. With a flash of magic they were back to normal.

"I feel like a million bucks! With a whole lot of change to spare." Genie announced and Eden smiled.

"Me too!"

Genie grinned. "Then lead the way, genie woman!" He took her hand and they flew up through the ceiling. Aladdin went over to Carpet and helped dig him out of the rubble with Iago and Abu's help.

"Let's go, Carpet!" He told the rug, freeing him. "We gotta get Alaric."

Khartoum scowled. "No one is going anywhere." He thundered.

Alaric elbowed Mozenrath and managed to get away from him, leaving him to stay behind the pillar he had been standing behind. The boy could see Genie and Eden distracting the sorcerer and he ran over, scooping up the book.

Genie and Eden flew in front of Khartoum's face. Genie turned into a fashion designer.

"Horrors!" He exclaimed. "That turban went out of style ages ago!" He shouted.

Eden nodded. "And that atrocious rock! It's much too gaudy!"

Khartoum scowled. "Pests!" He snarled and tried to smash them but they escaped. (tries to smash the genies with his hands, but they escape)

"Yoo hoo! Oh Khartoumy! Over here!" Genie called out teasingly. Khartoum turned to him and Eden unwound the sorcerer's turban causing the stone to fall out.

"There, much better. Fabulous!" Eden exclaimed and Genie, wearing large oven mitts caught the falling stone.

"No!" Khartoum began to shrink and he saw Alaric standing there with the book.

"Buh bye!" He smirked as the man was once again trapped within in the book.

"Oh, not again!"

"Yep and we are going to make sure you can't get out!"

Mozenrath glared down at Khartoum. "You fool! You ruined everything!"

Aladdin smirked, sliding an arm around Alaric's shoulders protectively. "Well, you know what they say. You can't judge a book by its cover." He laughed and Alaric and Iago snickered. Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where are Genie and Eden?"

"The stone will detonate." Mozenrath spoke up and the brothers looked at him.

"What?!"

Suddenly there came a loud explosion from the sky and they looked up. Alaric yelped as the book in his hands disappeared in a magical electrical zap and he was sent sprawling back into his brother. The boy's hair was standing up more than usual and he coughed a bit of smoke. Iago touched him and got a shock, causing his feathers to stick up in the same manner as the boy's hair.

"Shocking." Iago coughed and the boy nodded.

Aladdin looked at the sky. "I can't believe it. They sacrificed themselves."

"Who cares?" Mozenrath griped. "I lost everything."

"You big jerk." Alaric started to go after him, but Aladdin held him back. Rain began to fall and Iago scowled.

"Oh, great! And me without an umbrella!" He huddled near Alaric to keep from getting too wet. To their surprise, the raindrops turned into Genie and Eden. Iago shrieked as the boy suddenly sprung to his feet and ran over to the two jinni hugging them both.

"Genie! Eden! You guys are okay!"

Genie hugged Alaric close. "You okay, shorty?"

"I'm okay, Genie. Are you and Eden?"

"Never better." Eden said and hugged Alaric next. "Now let's get out of here." She said and Aladdin whistled for Carpet.

"What about Mozenrath?" Genie asked as he sat Alaric onto Carpet. The boy looked over his shoulder at the sorcerer who was kicking at debris with a childlike tantrum.

"Give him three to five days to recharge and he'll be back to normal."

"Or to as normal as he gets." Iago quipped and Alaric snickered.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
